


Hugs

by thebeastinsideusall



Category: xmen universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kindness, dealing with fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: I met an amazingly kind cosplayer recently and I wanted to express how he made feel with his kindness.





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal piece. There's no plot or rhyme or reason. Just a tiny bit of explanation to how someone's kind acts can make someone feel on top of the world.

She really hasn't been hiding. Not really . She just needed space. More then the spacious grounds and rooms that the mansion could provide her right now.

She was nineteen now. And she'd already killed more then a couple people, by her powers or by association, they were dead all the same.

But this one weighed so heavy on her soul. In her mind. It was more than a raging storm and less then a hurricane. Thoughts not her own screaming in her head, over her own trains of thought. Derailing them and making her skull feel as if it's busting open with the force of an adamantium sledge hammer.

Carol Danvers was dead. Yet she wasn't. Her body was sunk in the ground, six feet down with a beautiful marble casket. Her mind and powers were raging furiously inside of Marie's body and mind. Bashing against what frail mental walls Marie tried to erect. Smashing the bricks down into dust with immeasurable strength.

So she's walking the empty streets. Staying in the nicer part of the city, for safety of her own more then anything. Too many times nabbed and used and hurt to do otherwise. Using the soft thump of her boots against the damp concrete as a gentle rhythm to calm her mind.

'You killed me'

'The fuck is wrong with you skunk head?'

'You touched me you FREAK and now I'm dead, like everyone else you ever touched'

'I fucking hate you'

'Worthless, you're nothing special, nothing but a monster'

'No one cares about you Marie, not a fucking soul'

On and on it went. Torturing her with words that hurt and were so hard to believe weren't true. Over and over. But Carol was using Marie's insecurities against herself.

She's standing on a bridge, more of an over pass than anything. Long gone from the city lights, she's a long way from the school. It's one of those special ones that has a pedestrian shoulder. She's high up, looking down at the twinkling lights of speeding cars down on the pass that enters the freeway.

'Just do it! Then I'll be out of your fucking head!'

Hands grip the rails, boots toeing the edge of the concrete barrier.

'Fucking whore, you KILLED ME'

'I never did anything to you'

Breeze picks up and blows the white streak of her hair in her vision. The damnable evidence of her time a prisoner of Magneto's plot. A chunk of her life already gone before she's even lived through her second decade.

She doesn't hear the motorcycle pull up. Screeching tires on the wet ground. The screams and taunts too loud in her own head to hear anything until warm hands grip her sides and tug her away from the railing she's leaning so heavily on.

"Marie." His hands grip her cheeks gently, making her look up into his eyes from her short height. Now feeling the cool and wet drops dripping down her chin. It's not raining.

"Been lookin everywhere for you kid." His thumb traces her cheekbone, wiping the tears away gently.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you do that again, everybody is out lookin for you." She knew they weren't. Only Logan ever came to find her when she went missing. Every time. Only him.

Quickly. Like always. He tugged her close and wrapped his arms around her. And for a second, all the screaming and yelling and cussing died down and she was Marie again. Only around him. Only Marie with him. His hugs are like being envelopes in pure strength and kindness, despite the dangerous being he was outwardly. It was like coming home. And it made her fears slip away.

"Okay." He leads her away from the railing, tugs a helmet onto her head.

Takes her back to the mansion where the teachers tell her she's fine but are scared of her powers. Where the students shy away and call her names, even here where no one is meant to be ridiculed for what they can't control.

Where Logan teaches physical education and self defense and she's the star pupil because no one else but him isn't afraid of sparring with her. Where the students hate her because she's strong and powerful and are afraid.

Logan was never afraid.

\----

Now I have to say a little bit about why I wrote this.

Recently I went to my very first actual comicon. It was also my first time openly cosplaying as well. So naturally I was nervous, insecure and definitely full of anxiety.

I'm a naturally bubbly person but that doesn't make it any easier to openly ask for pictures from other cosplayers.

I was honestly about to just go home when I spotted a wolverine cosplayer. I was nervously about to go ask him for a picture, because I was Rogue.

Let me tell you, this man saw me. Saw my cosplay, and instantly went into a role. He came up and just hugged me. Said, "Where have you been girl?! I've been looking all over for you?!"

Naturally I was shell shocked and couldn't respond with a quip. But it made my day, my absolute day and it's still a highlight of my experience.

Wether he noticed my nervousness and didn't want me to feel that way, or if he's just instinctually kind. It doesn't matter. He made my day so much easier to go about and ask for pictures, talk with other cosplayers and so on. He took all those anxieties away with a simple hug and kind words.

I wanted to share that experience with everyone because it's something I will cherish for a long time.

Logan/Wolverine, thank you for making my first convention the best I'll ever hope to have.

Thank you, Anna-Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are life
> 
> Also the picture won't show up, here's the link
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/BS7XG87hV72/


End file.
